


Rank Poison

by neverminetohold



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: Arousal From Killing, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Canon, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: Jealousy - that jumble of secret worship and ostensible aversion ~ Emile M. CioranCharlie told Ben that he wouldn't be far, that he would wait for him, whenever his eyes were set on a new whore that struck his fancy.





	Rank Poison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/gifts).



He told the boss that he wouldn't be far, that he would wait for him, whenever his eyes were set on a new whore that struck his fancy. And Charlie always kept his word. He left quick though, not keen on having to watch the boss sweet-talk the woman all soft-spoken and gentlemanlike, with a tall tale and her knowing that he was none other than Ben Wade. It was the same in every town and they never said no, never refused to warm his bed for a night.  
  
Charlie could hear them through the thin wall in his hiding place; low voices, the grinding and squeaking of rusty bedsprings. Her breathy moans and high-pitched pleading for more and harder and faster made his skin crawl. She was enjoying herself, alright.  
  
When it was done, dawn breaking, the door opened and then closed behind Wade with the softest scraping of wood. His heavy steps faded on the stairs, the signal for Charlie to abandon his post and slip into the room.  
  
She was all long lines and milk-white curves, the stained bedlinen wrapped around her like in one of those paintings in Dodge City's more fancy brothels. Her auburn hair spilled over the pillow in loose waves, her eyes were closed and lips a swollen, glistening red. The air was filthy, heavy with sweat going stale and her dripping, rancid cunt.  
  
He blinked and lost himself to the seething that churned deep in his gut until the moment he was on her, straddling her. Her eyes flared open like a spooked horse, bucking under his weight that pinned her on the mattress. He could feel her scream against his palms, felt the noise strain under his blunt nails that dug into muscles and tendons, the yielding flesh of her throat.  
  
All was silent, except for the harsh panting of his own breaths and the impact of her hands that pounded against his chaps and leather jacket. He bent down to watch as her pupils shrank and widened again, as pinpricks of red burst in the white and the green became murky, dull and ugly.  
  
All that had ever drawn Ben Wade to her skinny hide he had killed with his bare hands.  
  
Charlie let go of the corpse, gritted his teeth against the throbbing and twitching of his cock, the heat he felt pooling low in his belly, the beads of moisture that soaked into his long johns. No whore should be able to reduce him to this... No, it wasn't her. It was the smell of Wade that clung to her like perfume, all wrong and tainted, and yet as close to the man himself as Charlie would ever get.  
  
He took himself in hand with angry, furious strokes that brought him release in thick spurts but no pleasure. All he was left with was an eerie calm and the nagging need to make his way to the bathhouse before riding out, but there was no time.  
  
Wouldn't do to keep the boss waiting.


End file.
